<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with two left feet and a piece of my heart by GirlOfSaltAndStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745392">with two left feet and a piece of my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars'>GirlOfSaltAndStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing, Suits, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky dance for a mission. </p><p>There is banter, cursing and a sprinkling of feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with two left feet and a piece of my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that you guys enjoy! I know there are no actual resolved feelings but I felt like this could stand on its own. I really enjoyed writing this fic and bothering these two. This is at an undisclosed unimportant part of canon that probably doesn't fit into canon. Just enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey I think you’re finally getting the hang of- ugh” </p><p>“Sorry, Sam. I promise I’m not trying to step on your feet” </p><p>“You know, I might believe you if you didn’t have that stupid smirk on your face, Bucky” </p><p>“It’s called a smile Sam, It’s a new thing I’m trying. Maybe you should try it too.” </p><p>Sam grumbled something unintelligible but forced a smile. “Happy now?” </p><p>“Overjoyed.” </p><p>If anyone had been looking particularly closely at the two dashing men waltzing across the floor between the other glitzy couples, they might have seen Sam roll his eyes and Bucky purposefully stomp on his foot- just a little. </p><p>But, no one was looking closely at yet another couple on the overcrowded floor. Thankfully that included the guards which was exactly what Sam was counting on</p><p>“They’re scanning the area still” Bucky whispered quietly, pulling Sam a little closer to him “But a few are leaving. Hopefully, if they don’t spot us, we can make a break for it after a few more songs.”</p><p>Sam nodded, resisting the urge to turn around and look around for the guards they’d been running from. Thankfully the few guards that had seen their faces were..indisposed and currently Sam’s suit was tucked away in a bag under a table of old ladies who’d thought he was the help. </p><p>Dancing was an easy cover and Bucky knew how to dance. Steve had recounted all the times Bucky had tried to do just that, but Bucky had looked just a little panicked when Sam had pulled him onto the floor and Sam tried not to wonder if he’d danced at all since he fell off the train. </p><p>But, after the first few missteps, Bucky fell into the rhythm switching to leading almost instinctively, and as much as Sam wanted to argue, he didn’t. It would blow their cover. </p><p>He also couldn’t look around without being suspicious or see over Bucky who was just tall enough to block his view of the guards when they spun that direction. He could feel the flash drive they’d come for in the pocket of Bucky’s coat since their chests were tightly pressed together. </p><p>It stirred up feeling Sam didn’t want to consider. Especially not on a mission. So he let Bucky lead the dance and tried to think about escape routes once the guards left. They were on the fifth floor and there was a big window down the hallway from the ballroom. If Bucky could get it open then he could fly them out thanks to his new wings.<br/>
But, it had been nearly three more songs and they were still dancing, still close and spinning and Sam was worried “ARe they still here?” He whispered, pressing his face close to Bucky’s ear. </p><p>Bucky looked startled by the question and if Sam didn’t know better he’d have sworn that a faint blush rose on Bucky’s neck. But the supersoldier stepped away, nearly knocking into another couple.</p><p>“They’re gone,” Bucky said gruffly, looking away “Been gone- just wanted to make sure that they weren’t coming back. Let’s go” </p><p>Sam smirked “Oh, were you enjoying dancing with me, Barnes? Is that it? Or were you just not paying attention?” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up Wilson” Bucky snapped at Sam, without regard to the scandalized looks of the society ladies around him “Let’s go before we get caught dumbass.” </p><p>“Fine, fine, whatever. I’ll get my pack. But this conversation is so not over if we make it out alive” </p><p>“Fuck you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>